Sweet Revenge
by The Fallen Cherry Blossom
Summary: What would you do if the guy that you loved and was with your whole life suddenly left you? Based on Skip Beat. AU NejiSakuSasu OOC - Note: I don't know who ends up with who yet...Review Please
1. Prolong

Sweet Revenge

Ch.1-The Prolong

By: VietKunoichiSakuraChan

"Talking."

'Thinking'

'**Inner Self'**

Sakura's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or Naruto. If only...though...

--

"Sakura, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I am sure. Cut it short."

"Okay, if that's what you want," and Ino started cutting my hair hesitantly.

You might be wondering why I am cutting my hair short. It all started when I was a kid. I didn't live in the city like I do now, but in a small town a few miles from here. I had a childhood friend named Hyuuga Neji. He was my best friend and my first (and so far only) love. He was so handsome and always had lots of fan girls. They hated me because I was always with Neji. When we were younger, I would help out at his parents' inn a lot. I learn a lot of things, like how to perform a proper tea ceremony which is usually done by the taisho's wife. (a/n Taisho is the boss of the place.) Now I realize, they did that to prepare be to be Neji's wife because he would have been the taisho when his parents retired and they thought I would mostly likely be his wife. Neji didn't like his life there and wanted to become famous. He decide to leave to come here in the city, and ask me to come with him. I, of course, accepted his offer because I love him and I thought he felt the same. When we came here, we got in the local high school and rented an apartment. We decided for me to work to pay for everything as he tries to get his "Big Break" in show biz., but recently he just got a big deal at a record company and he dropping out of high school to work on his career. Then he just moved out last week saying that I was just a housemaid to him. I couldn't manage to pay for the apartment, so my friend, Ino, moved in with me. Yesterday, I saw Neji yesterday with his manager, and she look like she could be a model. It seemed like this was the reason he never mention anyone at work. Last night after seeing him, I have decide to get my revenge on him by becoming more famous then he will ever be. And this is just the beginning.

--

Hey. This is my first fan fiction in a long time. I didn't write too much because I wanted to know if the fan fiction will actually get read first.

I kind based the story on Skip Beat.

It's a really good manga. You should read it.

If you have, I am kind borrowing the same idea, but different storyline.

And Sakura's history other than the stuff involving Neji and the other guy will be different.

I am thinking Sasuke should be the other guy or maybe I should change Sasuke to be in Neji's place and Neji in the other guy's place.

Review and tell me what you think.

Flames are welcome.

-VietSaku


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Revenge

Ch.1 -The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with manga or anime :

_I always thought that the adventures in life were the hardest, but really it's the beginnings of your adventures._

**- anonymous**

"Talking."

'Thinking'

'**Inner Self'**

Sakura's POV

I sat down in one of many black chairs in the salon. I looked into the big mirror and nodded to myself, knowing that it's too late to back out now.

"Sakura, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I am sure, Ino. Cut it short and pretty. Then we can hurry and meet Hinata for lunch."

"Okay, if that's what you want…such a waste too, you had really beautiful pink hair." And so Ino started cutting of my hair. (Oh. FYI, all natural hair. Red hair plus blond hair plus weird genetics pink hair.)

You might be wondering why I am cutting my hair short. Ugh, it's such a long story, but if you have the time…It all started when I was a kid, a cute innocent girl in 'love' that didn't know any better. I didn't live in the big city like I do now, but in a small town a few miles from here.

I had a childhood friend named Uchiha Sasuke. He was my best friend or so I thought and my first (and so far only) 'love'. He was so handsome with is black chicken hair and his onyx eyes and always had a big share of fan girls. He always treated me special, I didn't know why but I didn't object either. My girl classmates hated me because I was always with him. Now that I think about it, they're the lucky ones, but on with the story.

When we were younger, I would help out at his parents' inn a lot. I learn a lot of things, like how to perform a proper tea ceremony which is usually done by the Taisho's wife. Now I realize it, they did that to prepare be to be Sasuke's freaking wife because he would have been the Taisho when his parents retired, or his older brother, Itachi would have, but they weren't really planning on it, since Itachi had left. They thought I would mostly likely be his wife...hm..child hood friends, growing up together and eventually falling in love and marrying. How clique.

Sasuke, being the conceited person he was, didn't like his life there and thought it was too good for him. He decide to leave to come here to Tokyo, and ask me to come with him. I, of course, accepted his offer because I 'loved' him and I thought he felt the same. Plus, if he left, I felt I had nothing else. I had no friends, other than him because of him. My family didn't care what I did as long as it didn't cause any problems for them.

And so we left and we came here, we got in the local high school, after much begging to the principal, and rented an small two-bedroom apartment. We decided for me to work to pay for everything as he tries to get his "Big Break" in show biz. ( I am really regretting letting that be decided now, but there's no way to change the past.

Recently he just got a big deal at a record company and he dropped out of high school to work on his career. Oh, I was so happy for him, until he just decided to move out last week saying that I was just a housemaid to him and nothing else after all I did for him. You have no idea how much I want to slap him now. I couldn't then. It was way too much to take in all at once, you know.

After a few days later, it was the end of the month, I found out that I couldn't manage to pay for the apartment by myself. I asked around for a roommate since I had an extra room open now, and my friend, Ino, moved in with me. She was going to school, like me, but her parents weren't the best parents in the world, like mine.

Yesterday, I saw Sasuke yesterday…with his manager. And then it all hit me, like a bullet. The reason why he never bothered telling me anything about work or anything else: he was working with her. She looked like a freaking model with her tall body, designer clothes, big boobs, nice figure. From that I probably can guess that he was working with a lot of those types of girls, after all it's show biz.

Oh and now the true reason that I decided to cut my hair: payback. Didn't people say 'Revenge is sweet'. I think it's my turn to find out if that's true or not. So what if I am not the prettiest girl or I don't have normal colored hair or a good smile. I swear, I will do this.

So. Most people said, I should change the roles, and I agree. So..if you read the first chapter, it's not much different from this one. Only a few minor changes plus a bit more information. I hope my story got a bit better from the first chapter. Anyway, thanks!

-VietSaku


End file.
